Never Alone
by Baby Maslow
Summary: "It happened so fast, no one had time to react and yet as i watched him lay there so still, I can't help but blame myself for what happened to him" he said sobbing uncontrollably
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Laughs

**AN: I recently realized that every time I listen to Worldwide, I write pretty sad stuff so here what I got, hope you enjoy**

"CARLOS, HURRY UP!" yelled Kendall pounding on the bathroom door, Logan and James were on the couch playing a video game while they waited for Carlos who has been in the bathroom for the last ten minutes. After five minutes of grumbling and Kendall pounding on the door, Carlos finally came out and said"Geez, Ken! I was just brushing my teeth"

**"**How long does it take to brush your teeth? Ten years?" yelled Kendall

"But I was just...", Kendall didn't wait for Carlos to finish because he slammed the door in his best friend's face and Carlos simply shrugged.

The boys went down to the Palm Woods parking lot then James smiled "Well, hello gorgeous!", Logan smiled widely"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Way too beautiful! I missed her so much"

"I bet she missed you too!... She's got one powerful engine"

"Engine? Kailee doesn't have an engine"

**"**Kailee? I aws talking about the GTO"

**"**Well, I was talking about _her _not the car"

The boys looked up to see Kailee talking to Camille and Curly Jennifer then Logan went "Oohh!" and James nodded.

Later that day, Kailee was at the Palm Woods pool rehearsing for an episode of her hit teen comedy show, Cleo with Camille and Curly Jennifer who kept repeating "Twist, twist, twirl!" and Kailee made a face "Puke, puke, hurl!" causing Camille to giggle and drop her baton. Curly Jennifer turned to her grinning friend and said "Can you be serious?", Kailee dropped on a lounge chair then groaned "But I'm tired, Jen! I need a break"

**"**We've only been rehearsing for ten minutes"

**"**Hey, try playing hockey with Kendall, rum away from security guards with Carlos for setting off millions of fireworks, clean up the exploded water melon from Logan's science experiment then find James and strangle him for surprise attacking you**... **though I love it when he does that!"

**"**Okay, I get it but can we try to concentrate?"

**mmm mmm**

**ohh ohh**

**Wait a minute**

**Before you tell me anything**

**How was your day?**

The three girls jumped and Kailee took her phone out, the name **LogieBear **flashed repeatedly as the song continued. Kailee picked it up "Hey, Logie"

**"**KAILEE, GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" shouted Logan nearly bursting his female best friend's eardrum

"Take a chill pill, Loges! What's wrong?", she heard Logan sigh "You have to get to the hospital right away"

**"**What did Carlos break this time? His hip?"

"It's not Carlos!"

**"**Who did Kendall punch this time? He didn't hit that guy at the hot dog stand again, right?"

"Uh, no!"

"Then what's up?"

"It's James!"

"What about him? He didn't accidentally punch a stylist, right?"

"No, he's...he's...he's...I mean, we've been...we've been..."

"Been what, Logan?"

"Involved in a car accident and James got badly hurt"

"Logan, now is not the time to make stupid jokes"

"But I swear, Breezy! You need to get here as soon as possible...I..._we _need you", with that Kailee Wainright hit the floor with a thud.

**Okay, I kinda been working on this for a while now and I hope it's to your liking and if it's not then I'll stop posting this, R&R and thanx**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Alone

**AN: I recently realized that every time I listen to Worldwide, I write pretty sad stuff so here what I got, hope you enjoy**

Kailee entered the hospital and went over to the desk and asked for directions. The 16 year old looked around, her Uggs making no sound as she hurried towards the waiting area. Kailee found the other three bruised and bandaged; Kendall had an arm sling and a few scratches on his face, both Logan and Carlos had bandaged heads and broken noses. They looked up when they heard "Guys?" and they jumped. Three pairs of eyes turned to the linoleum floor, they didn't dare say anything to Kailee who sighed lightly "At least tell me he was breathing when they brought him in".

It became silent for a few minutes then Logan quietly said "He wasn't!", raising her eyebrows, Kailee said "He wasn't what?"

"B-breathing! The EMT said James was unconscious when they got to him"

"Tell me you're kidding. tell me this is all a lie...Tell me, dammit! He can't be...he just can't!"

"I'm so sorry, Kailee!"

"No, no, no...NOOOO!", tears were flowing done Kailee's cheeks then Carlos stood up and put his arms around Kailee and she cried on his shoulder while he rubbed her back in a soothing motion. Logan pulled his knees up to his chest and began rocking back and forth till Kendall said "Come here, Logie!" and said person crawled carefully in his best friend's arms.

Somewhere in New York, Kelly's phone rang during a meeting and she went outside to answer it. Gustavo followed her out and saw the worried frown on his assistant's face then she yelled"YOU SAID WHAT?", Gustavo frowned"What is it? Is it the dogs?"

"Sshh!...No, not you!...I wasn't talking to you, Gus!...Thanks, Logan!", Kelly took a deep breath and said"The boys were involved in an accident"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DOGS WERE INVOLVED IN AN ACCIDENT?" yelled Gustavo

"The boys were cruising around town when some crazy ass driver appeared out of nowhere and hit them and James got really hurt"

"He's not dead, is he?"

"I-I-I-I..don't know! Logan wouldn't give me any more information"

"That dog better be alive or else...OW! What was that for?"

"For being insensitive!"

"Yeah but that really hurt"

"Don't be a crybaby!"

The producer and his assistant were on the next flight to L.A. Even though he wasn't going to show it, Gustavo was as scared as hell. Kelly looked out the little window thinking about her sister and how devastated she must be, she sighed heavily "I hope Kailee's okay!", discreetly, Gustavo took his assisntant's hand in his own and gave her a gentle squeeze. They bothed that nothing serious happened to James who was Gustavo's secret second favorite dog, hopefully the palne will land soon.

**Okay, I kinda been working on this for a while now and I hope it's to your liking and if it's not then I'll stop posting this, R&R and thanx to those who reviewed, if you have ideas, let me know**


End file.
